1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a collection and delivery support system that supports collection and delivery service of executing collection and delivery of cargos using a saddle-ride type electric vehicle.
2. Background Art
In recent years, development of saddle-ride type electric vehicles traveling by an electric motor driven by electric power supplied from a battery has been in progress, and cases have been increasing in which delivery agents utilize the saddle-ride type electric vehicles for collection and delivery of cargos.
The distance a saddle-ride type electric vehicle can travel changes according to the quantity of electric power stored in a battery mounted on the vehicle. Accordingly, it is preferable that a collection and delivery route by which a delivery agent collects and delivers cargos is not more than a distance the saddle-ride type electric vehicle can travel in light of the quantity of electric power stored in its battery. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a system that supports delivery service is disclosed with which a delivery route is prepared or determined in advance, and collection and delivery are executed in order according to the prepared delivery route. Also, in Patent Literature 2 for example, a technology is disclosed which helps a user to understand whether traveling to a given destination is possible or not when a battery is charged.    Patent Literature 1 JP-A No. 2005-352599    Patent Literature 2 JP-A No. 2010-93999